


Thinking Of You

by radovanryn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Awkward Crush, Feelings Realization, Holding Hands, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pre-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radovanryn/pseuds/radovanryn
Summary: Lea and Isa have been best friends forever, but lately Isa has been noticing things about Lea. Things like his laugh and his smile and how pretty he is. [pre-BBS LeaIsa fluff and preslash]
Relationships: Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Thinking Of You

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted on twitter, 12/13/19] I’m having rotten writer’s block, so I found a fluff generator and picked the phrase, “I can’t stop thinking about you.” This is the result, and I hope you like it! For reference, Isa is 13 and Lea is 12 in this story.

Lea was pretty.

Isa frowned as his unfocused gaze drifted toward a nearby window. Lea was pretty— _beautiful_ , even. Lea was the prettiest, most beautiful person in the entire world, and Isa couldn’t stand it.

“— _sa?_ ”

Isa and Lea had been best friends since _forever_. As far back as Isa’s memory stretched, Lea was there. Lea’s moms sometimes pretended to be jealous of him because Lea’s first word was ‘zah.’ They’d been close their entire lives, so why was Isa’s hormonal teenage brain _only now_ realizing how cute Lea was?

“ _Isa?_ ”

Worse yet, Lea was _nice_. He was funny and friendly and whenever he smiled it made Isa’s heart race. Even when Lea was being annoying Isa still wanted to be around him and—

“ _Isa!_ ”

His teacher’s shrill voice cut through Isa’s spiraling thoughts, the high-pitched giggles of his classmates making Isa flush with embarrassment. One voice was absent from the teasing din, and Isa could practically _feel_ the concerned look coming from the next desk over. He couldn’t look at Lea, and instead settled for meeting the teacher’s steely glare.

“Daydreaming again, I see,” she said, prompting another burst of giggling. Isa’s face felt hot, and when he spoke his voice cracked.

“I, um—”

More laughter, but thankfully another _look_ from the teacher quieted his classmates. “The rest of us are thinking about math,” she said, gesturing toward the complicated-looking series of numbers and letters scrawled out across the chalkboard. “Why don’t you join us, and save the woolgathering for lunch, hmm?”

“Y-yes, ma’am,” Isa replied. Beside him, he heard Lea whisper incredulously, _woolgathering_. Isa clenched his hand into a fist and willed himself to ignore how _nice_ Lea’s voice sounded.

Never before had Isa taken such detailed notes. (He still had no clue why math needed letters, though.)

When class broke for lunch, Isa ignored Lea and headed straight for the library. Despite being hungry, Isa was still too flustered to face whatever teasing he was sure to get from the rotating cast of friends Lea had. 

Of course, Isa should have known that Lea was as stubborn as he was ( _pretty, beautiful, funny_ ) anything else, so it wasn’t long until the redhead slid into the chair beside him, half of a sandwich held out to Isa. 

“This good enough to make up for whatever it was I did that’s got you so mad at me?” Lea asked with a half-smile. Isa rolled his eyes, but took the sandwich nonetheless. The pair finished Lea’s lunch quietly, but Isa’s thoughts were still hopelessly muddled.

“I’m not mad at you,” he said at last, struggling to make eye contact. Beside him, Lea let out a long, relieved sigh. Isa felt guilty for worrying Lea, so he added, “I just… have a lot on my mind. That’s all.”

There was a moment of silence, and then Lea softly asked, “Isa? Could ya look at me?” He did, and Lea’s ( _so, so pretty_ ) green eyes were full of concern. “If you need to talk, I’m here. I’ll _always_ listen.”

“I can’t stop thinking about you.” The words spilled out of Isa without warning, and both boys’ eyes widened as their meaning sunk in. For the second time that day, Isa felt himself turn as red as Lea’s hair. “I-I mean,” he stammered, “I’ve been noticing things that have probably been there forever, except I never saw it like, like—” Lea was grinning, which made Isa snap, “ _What_?”

“You like me.”

Isa’s jaw dropped. Was _that_ it? Is _this_ what it felt like to have a crush? His heart raced. Lea giggled, and unlike earlier it was the _sweetest_ thing Isa ever heard.

“That’s it, right? You like me?” Lea _whooped_ in delight, utterly unaffected by the librarian’s pointed shushing. “I thought—well, I didn’t wanna _assume_ ‘cause ma’s always saying when you assume something that makes an ‘ass’ out of ‘you’ and ‘me’—” Again, the librarian tried hushing Lea, and again, he completely ignored her. “But it doesn’t matter what I thought because this is the _greatest_ thing ever and… uh, Isa?” Suddenly, Lea’s smile faded. “Are you, um, gonna say something?”

Isa _tried_ , but he was still too shocked for anything more than a pathetic wheeze to make it past his lips. _He liked Lea._ Isa had a _crush_ on his best friend, Lea. His nice, friendly, pretty, annoying, beautiful—

“I like you, too!” Isa startled. Lea was still staring at him, except now _his_ cheeks were reddened as well. “Should I have said that first? Sorry.” 

“You like me?” Isa whispered. Everything felt surreal. They liked _each other_? Did that mean Lea had a crush on Isa, too? 

“That’s what I said,” Lea replied. “Get it memorized, alright? I like you—I mean, I _like_ like you.”

Isa couldn’t help it. He smiled, and in return Lea absolutely _lit up_ with glee. “I _like_ like you, too,” he admitted, still whispering. 

“Awesome,” Lea said.

“Excellent,” Isa replied.

An awkward silence fell over the pair as they stared at one another, unsure what was supposed to happen next. Lea pursed his lips in thought, and Isa felt an odd surge of nervous affection in the pit of his stomach. (Lea had… _really pretty_ lips.) A warm, slightly-sweaty hand curled over Isa’s. He looked down, saw that Lea was _holding his hand_ , and then looked back up into sparkling green eyes.

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Lea asked. His voice was subdued and somewhat timid. Isa decided that he liked holding hands with Lea, and turned his wrist so that he could tangle his fingers up with Lea’s. Distantly, Isa could hear the warning bell signal that class was starting soon.

“Only if you’ll be my boyfriend, too,” Isa said, and Lea nodded vigorously in response. 

A pointed cough disturbed the moment. “If you two lovebirds don’t get going, you’ll be late for class,” the librarian said. The second warning bell rang, and without thinking Lea jumped up and all-but dragged Isa behind him as he rushed them back to class. 

They held hands the entire way.

Hours later, Isa was gazing out the window once again, except _this time_ he was wondering if being _boyfriends_ meant that he and Lea were also _dating_ and, if so, where should Isa take them on their first date because—

“ _Isa!_ ” Sighing, Isa turned his head toward the teacher, whose crossed arms showed just how annoyed with him she was. This time, Lea joined their classmates’ snickering, and even though it was at his own expense Isa still thought Lea had the sweetest laugh he’d ever heard. “What is it _this_ time?” she asked.

Isa didn’t hesitate or stutter. Instead, he calmly replied: “I’m thinking about my boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter [@ radovanryn](https://twitter.com/radovanryn) for fic drabbles, first-access posts (like this one!), Lea/Axel spam and unadulterated adoration for all things akusai/leaisa. Your comments and kudos are <3 <3 <3 -- thank you for reading!


End file.
